


半句再见9

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见9

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*long time no see 

黄仁珺谈恋爱算晚的，大三才买可乐也不算早了吧？但她觉得和李帝努在一起以后，真是让她把前20年没做的爱都补回来了…

李帝努“我们一直是热恋。”

黄仁珺“……”

黄仁珺表面嫌弃着李帝努“欲求不满”，但却庆幸着他们是如此的契合，李帝努让她尝到了做爱的美妙。

李帝努的生日和黄仁珺就差一个月，噗…还总说自己比人家多喝了一个月牛奶让人家叫姐姐。

黄仁珺知道李帝努和她不一样，他是班长虽然看着冷但社交比自己好，跟班里人搞好关系班长也好做一些不是。

跟他在一起以后他什么事都给她安排的妥妥当当的，她也想为他做点什么，内助一次？

所以他快生日的时候黄仁珺也不装鸵鸟了，趁李帝努洗澡的时候壮起胆来拿着他的手机在班群里艾特全班。

“4.23能请你们吃饭麽，我是他女朋友，想大家一起给他过生日～”

她刚发完李帝努就出来了，她慌张的迅速躺下给自己蒙上被子。

李帝努裸着上身身上还有没擦干的水，他边擦头发边看着慌兮兮的小人“咋了宝宝。”

黄仁珺假装哼唧“困了…诺～”

李帝努以为小人儿真困了，头发都没吹怕吵醒她，擦完半干的头发靠在床头半坐着，睡前本想定个闹铃看了一眼99+消息的班群。

屋子里已经关了灯，手机光映在他五官深刻的脸上，他脸上漏出了笑。

他侧头看看装睡的小人儿，装睡装的还真把自己给睡着了…

他缓慢的滑进被子里躺下，大手揽过熟睡的小人儿吻了吻她的侧颈“宝宝，爱你，晚安～”

生日桌是黄仁珺提前预定的饭店，因为是篮球专选班人也不算多，二十来个人坐了两张桌，黄仁珺话不多但也得体的叫大家吃好喝好。

李帝努的舍友是有的吐糟了“班长啊！我说你天天见不着个人，这是金屋藏娇啊！嫂子这么漂亮！她这么瘦你可节制点！”

一大帮的男生开起车来也没个正型，哈哈哈哈的都大笑起来，“我当初还以为你为了个班舞出卖色相把自己搭进去了呢！”

李帝努怕黄仁珺不好意思笑骂到“别贫了，喝你的酒吧，谁在贫明天上课练谁昂～”

李帝努的生日就在笑闹的氛围里度过了。

四月刚结束舞蹈系就下了大三六月初去实习的消息，嗯，这是舞蹈系的规矩，大三去实习大四回来写论文准备毕业。

只不过一切比想象来的快一些，刚好了半年多就要异地恋…

本来就有些愁分开的黄仁珺躺在宿舍的小床上，看着实习地点“杭州”的时候更愁了。

黄仁珺不担心李帝努，她担心自己，X市坐火车要去杭州得24个小时…没有直达的飞机…高铁车次还特别少…她不想离开李帝努。

眼里有点湿气的黄仁珺又安慰自己“正好他要准备考研了，省的我在打扰他了。”

嗯，李帝努开始准备学习了，李帝努跟黄仁珺不同，他对自己的每一步像是都做了计划一样，中规中矩的。

黄仁珺就比较随性走一步看一步，俩人不太一样但又相处的很和谐，互相照顾了半年多突然要分开李帝努也有点不适应。

电话里李帝努柔声安慰着有点哭音的黄仁珺“宝宝，我考研又不用实习，时间比较自由到时候我去看你。”

黄仁珺也不大声哭出来“你还要学习呢，我不想耽误你时间。”俩人就一个哭一个哄的打了好几个小时的电话。

不被期待的六月还是来了，黄仁珺被又亲又抱的送走了，坐了一天的火车才到目的地。

六月的杭州像黄仁珺的心情一样闷，刚下车的黄仁珺觉得自己走进了一个巨大的汗蒸房。

刚到的黄仁珺没时间心情难过就投入了排练，排舞剧，实习地点是杭州一个剧院。南方大多都是旅游城市，杭州就更不必说了，所以这种在景点里建的剧院也不少，赏完景了看舞剧，舞剧大多都以当地的景或人为主线排的。

李帝努忙黄仁珺也忙，就这样忙着两个多月就过去了，俩人忙还是不忘每天晚上都视频。

黄仁珺窝在被窝里看着视频里李帝努傻笑，李帝努看着她笑自己也笑“想你了，宝宝。”

黄仁珺侧了个身，蜜桃被举着手机的两个胳膊聚拢到一起，她只穿了个睡觉时穿的小吊带，白花花的胸脯肉有点溢出小吊带的领口，动作通过视频到了李帝努的眼里，他能看见她漏出的乳沟、半漏不漏的乳晕。

李帝努的喉咙滑动了一下，小人儿像是找到了舒服的姿势“我也想你。”

李帝努今天睡在他们的小屋里，人不在但他还是来了，这个家里有她的味道。

他坐着靠在床头上换成一个手举着手机，一个手向下附上了自己已经不安的躁动，他滑动了几下底下便更涨了。

他喘着粗气嗓音有点哑“想哪啊？”说着拿手机的手像下倾斜了一下，照到自己刚洗完澡还没来得及穿衣服的上半身，“这啊？”

黄仁珺故意色眯眯的盯着他的腹肌“哪都想，腹肌好像又大了。”

“健身啊，你不在精力没处使，”李帝努嬉皮笑脸的，“还有地方大了，想看麽？”

当然李帝努是不会给黄仁珺看，她不在他竟然轮落到自己打手枪的份上…

俩人有一句没一句的说着骚话，李帝努下面的手还动着，手速均匀的上下撸动着，手虽然还动着但却有些索然无味…就像是你吃惯了满汉全席又让你去吃清粥小菜一样无味…

黄仁珺困得迷迷糊糊的把手机靠在墙上“好想你，想吃棒棒糖了…”随后响起了均匀呼吸声。

黄仁珺到是撩完人自己就睡过去了视频也没关…李帝努就没那么容易睡着了，听完她的最后一句话手里的“棒棒糖”更硬了。

看着睡着的小人儿，小人儿露着的随着呼吸上下浮动的乳肉…他撸动着的手忽然停了一下来，侧了个身从床边的内衣橱里拿出了一个粉红色的小布料。

李帝努把可爱的小布料附在自己的怒龙上，手机里的视频还对着睡着的小人儿，底下的手加了速，没荤就自己找点荤… 

黄仁珺睡过去快半个小时了，这边的人手上的动作才终于停了。

最后一阵颤抖，他仰着头停顿了几秒，用粉色的小布料随意擦了几下欲望，手里挑起了小布料看“那么多扔一条应该不会发现吧。”

李帝努不知道的是，这不是别的内裤啊，是粉色的内裤，是黄仁珺最喜欢的粉色，是黄仁珺放在小屋里特殊准备的几套和李帝努共度夜晚的粉色。

李帝努不知道的是，半年后黄仁珺翻着内衣橱皱着眉头嘟囔“怎么就剩bra了，内裤呢”的时候他在旁边硬着着急的样。

“别找了宝宝，先做吧。”小人根本听不见，他又不好意思说自己拿着她内裤自慰完扔了…就那么硬着懊悔，怎么没拿个别的颜色的…

李帝努完事后又洗了个澡，看着视频里的小人睡的正熟，好久没见了，是时候去看看他的小人儿了。

他多情的看着屏幕还轻轻的吻了一下“宝宝，爱你，晚安，等我。”


End file.
